


Rikimaru

by XcutionEnt



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Dreams [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XcutionEnt/pseuds/XcutionEnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of our King. Takes before the start of Shattered Dreams in Midgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rikimaru

[ **Midgar… 8 years ago** ]

The rain was pouring down on the many buildings and houses of Midgar. Both lightning and thunder danced together creating a chaotic melody as the rain impacted the hard surface . This would be considered a bad environment for some people to be in. Most people would be in their homes either eating dinner or sleeping in their beds.  Not for one man.

He had heard of this place being trapped within the great darkness but got released when his all… ex-ally forced  it into retreat. He, however wasn’t here to tour the city. The woman in his arms was squeezing his neck and moaning pain because of the soul inside of her.

Even though he was a being of darkness, a person wasn’t meant to feel anything but death and fear, he couldn’t feel any happier as he was right now. To finally have a light in his life, to be beside him and his beloved. He rush over to many buildings and houses, hoping for someone to have sympathy for his lover’s condition but no one came.

The cries of his beloved grew louder and he became more anxious as he searched for somebody to help him. The rain started to increase making his hood cling to his head and clutch his lovers’ body to his chest, hoping to avoid her from getting hit in the rain.

He reached one place that appeared to look like a bar or pub of some sorts. The electricity was off but there was a few candles lit so he could see inside. He knocked on the door with his hand while keeping his lover off the ground. He knocks again and harder, but no one answers. He growls in frustration and starts to pound on the door but once again, nobody comes.

He puts his head on the cold glass, his sweat mixed with the falling liquids creating a spot on the glass. The man was on the brink of defeat and madness. His lover’s cries were starting to get much more louder and he could feel the movement on his body. Even if he had to do it himself, he was gonna bring his child into the world whether the it denied him or not.

As soon as he is about to walk away, the door opens and a woman with dark brown hair wearing a maroon robe was standing in the doorway. Neither say a thing. One staring at the gracious woman who is opening door to escape the harsh environment and help  the other staring at a hooded figure with a women in his arms, moaning in pain.

“Who are you?” The woman asks in a curious yet demanding tone.

The man doesn't say anything at first, still to shocked to even comprehend what she said. Its when she’s about to step back that he finally speaks, “Wait! Please you have to help me.”

“Why? Why are you holding her?” She asks when a scream emits from the woman mentioned and the man clutches her closer. The woman at the doorway notices the large bump on the woman’s stomach, “Is she?” She ask the man but he only stares at her. His cobalt meeting her aubrey, hoping to find a connection so she could help him in this time of need.

She responds by opening the door to him and he silently thanks her. They walk past the bar and go into a room what appears as a living room. The man lies her on the couch as the woman rushes to get the necessary items. The woman whimpers and her lover holds her closer as the woman comes back with a towel, blanket and scissors.

“Lean her towards me,” she commands and the man does as she commands now putting the woman vertical with her. She unzips the black coat, exposing the stomach and puts her hand on the woman’s stomach as another contraction occurs. The woman moans in response and grips her lover’s hand to try and direct herself away from the pain.

“R-Roxas…” She whimpers and the man puts his forehead against hers.

“Its okay Namine, I’m here. Just think about it, a few more minutes and we’ll finally see our child,” he says to soothe her. She weakly smiles as another contraction comes and breaks it. He was focused on her that he didn’t see a man walk in with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Tifa, what’s going on?” The man says as an average scream emis from Namine.

“Oh Cloud, good thing you’re here. Come help me with this,” Tifa says without looking at him.

“What? Hang on before I do anything, I wanna know what’s going on and who are these people in my house?” he says.

“Sir,” Roxas comes up to the beast called Cloud, his aura intensifying as Roxas got closer, “I understand your concern and you may not recognize me but the love of life is about to have my child. If you don’t wanna help thats fine if not then please do all you can to let my child be brought into the world.”

Cloud stared into Roxas eyes, searching for any sense of lies or deception but there was none. Only the look of a man in desperate need. Cloud put his hand on Roxas’ shoulder and gripped in a comforting way as his eyes showed compassion.

“Thank you,” Roxas says, almost to the brink of tears as Cloud goes past him and to his wife.The multiple cries of his beloved hurt Roxas to his soul. He feels so helpless and weak that he couldn’t be there to help her with their child. All he could do now was wait.

Tifa had ordered Cloud to be at standby at least until the baby came but to be honest, he always had a fear of newborns. Its comical I know but he’s dealt with the Turks, Deepground, and Sephiroth, twice. The sight of a little baby just makes him feel…overpowered. Like he could take it and crush it in his grip. Thats how he was when his daughter was born. Oh how everybody joked and teased him about it, even his own wife cracked a joke or two about it. You could say it was dark and cloudy for Cloud, but even through the dark clouds a bright light shone through as Cloud couldn’t help the tears for finally being able to hold his daughter.

Throughout his daydreaming he didn’t feel the little pull on his shirt until he heard a tiny, frail little voice say, “Daddy.”

Cloud jumped back into reality and turned to see no one else but his daughter, Vali. She was in her yellow pajamas her mother had bought her last week and was holding a rabbit plushie.

“Vali. Hey, what are you doing up at this time?” Cloud said, blocking the view of her mother helping another woman through her birth.

“I heard a noise and… I got scared,” Vali said making Cloud smile a little bit before picking her up with one arm. He carried her back upstairs and into his and Tifa’s bedroom and puts her in the covers.

“You don’t need to be afraid of anything. As long as me and mommy are here we’ll always watch over you and protect you from any harm.”

“Really?” Vali’s eyes brighten.

“Really. Now get some sleep, mommy and I will be right back to join you okay?”

“Okay,” Vali says and wraps her tiny arms around her father’s neck, “Love you daddy.”

“Love you too Val,” Cloud kisses her temple making her sigh in contempt before laying down. Cloud exits, closing the door behind him before rejoining Tifa, “Vali woke up,” he says as she looks at him.

“Oh. She didn’t see this did she?” Tifa asks.

“I don’t think so. I stood in front of her to block it besides she seemed to tired to even notice,” Cloud replies as a little shout emits from Namine.

“Alright ma’am, I’m gonna need you to listen alright. Because I’m gonna need you to push in order to get the baby out, okay?” Tifa says to her and she nods weakly, “Alright on a count of three. One… Two… Three!” Namine grinds her teeth as she pushes on command. Eventually she takes a deep breath after a few seconds of pushing before getting ready to start the process again.

Roxas had to walk out of the room as he couldn’t bear to hear the moans of pain coming from Namine. He slouched against the wall, hoping that it could end quick. To spare her life from this pain and to finally let him see his child. For once in his life, Roxas prayed. He didn’t know who but he needed some reassurance or confirmation that everything was alright. The screams started to dwindle down to little moans and grunts. Namine’s breathing started to come out slower and seemed to slow down, making Roxas go pale and pray even harder.

‘Please! Please! Don’t let them die! I won’t accept it, they’re the only thing thats important in my life… please don’t let them die! I love them too much!’

Roxas screamed in his head as some tears came out. He didn’t hear Tifa’s cries to tell Namine to push some more nor did he hear her exclamation. AlI he heard was the soft and gentle cries of another person. Roxas walked back into the room where Namine was laying out of breath and Tifa was holding a little bundle, wrapped in a black towel her eyes gleaming with happiness.

“Congrats, Its a boy,” Tifa says as she hands the bundle to Roxas. He hesitates at first and Tifa helps him hold the infant, “Don’t worry, you won’t hurt him.”

Roxas could say nothing but stare at the bundle. The infant had settled down from his crying and now cuddled closer to the warmth radiating off of Roxas. He had short blond hair stuck to his tiny head, his face now in a sleepy state as he breathed his first airs of life. His son, was here.

Roxas could’ve cried again but he didn’t. His pride wouldn’t let him, instead he said, “Thank you. Thank you both, I’ll forever be grateful to you.”

“There’s no need, we know how it feels,” Tifa said as she stood by her husband.

“So what are you gonna name him?” Cloud asks. Roxas hadn’t even thought of a name up until now. He was just so excited for the birth of his child that it never came to mind. Then it came rushing back, the man that came to him not so long ago. Claiming that he would have a son who would lead the charge to a shining future. So far he’s been right , his words still echo in Roxas’ head til now.

‘You will have a son. He will become a powerful being beyond your comprehension, at that time he will face you and you will lose. Your son will be the beacon that leads us all to a great future… and you’ll name him… Ryo.’

Ryo. Was this the purpose of him and Namine to give birth to his son all this time? Were there fates pre-determined already? Was the sacrifices he and his comrades made were all for nothing? Was he really destined to fall against his own flesh and blood? Either way, a name had to be chosen. He might as well go with the flow.

“Ry-”

“Rikimaru,” Namine said through her breaths, “His name is Rikimaru.”

Roxas was caught off guard by her selection. Rikimaru? Seems complicated, why not pick something shorter? Roxas thinks about it then looks at his son and back to Namine. He sees the seriousness in her eyes and sighs.

“Yeah, Rikimaru. Our Rikimaru.”

“Rikimaru…has a nice ring to it,” Tifa says as she walks over to the child, “In fact, he kind of looks like a Rikimaru.”

“He looks like a Rikimaru?” Cloud says to his wife, “How is that possible?”

“He just does, alright. I didn’t judge you when you named Vali did I?” She replies and Cloud scratches his head in embarrassment, “Besides our opinions don’t matter, he’s their child after all.”

“R-Roxas,” Namine said weakly, “Can I see him?” Roxas nods and proceeds to lay Rikimaru next to his mother. He starts to cry when he’s separated from his father but Namine shushes him by bringing him closer to her body. He goes back to his resting state and Namine is on the brink of tears as she holds him closer.

Roxas smiled, his emotions running wild about everything he deemed was right. He never told Namine about the man he saw, so maybe she already knew about it or she planned to name him all this time. Either way, seeing the two people he loved the most just made everything better. He  walked over to them and sat on the right of his son, bringing both Namine and Rikimaru into his grasp.

His family, his life, his future… finally complete.

 

 

 


End file.
